C27: Hollow
by awakenstate09
Summary: The characters from Imposing investigated the disappearance of all of Bianca's exes and find them at a strip-club transformed into mindless fem bots. Here comes the Rain Again becomes to Eurythmics and womanizer to Britney Spears
1. Chapter 1

_C27: Hollow_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part One _

Here comes the rain again  
Falling on my head like a memory  
Falling on my head like a new emotion  
I want to walk in the open wind  
I want to talk like lovers do  
I want to dive into your ocean  
Is it raining with you

_Bianca looked Maggie right in the eye she was right in the middle of saving her strength as she was about to go to Pine Valley, Maggie had upset her again. Bianca gave her that look. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…." Maggie said and Bianca interrupted her, "No." Maggie had been the thorn in her side ever since Bianca met Reese what Maggie didn't know was that Reese was five minutes away...."How can you just throw me away…." Maggie said and Bianca said, "You did it first." "_

_Maggie had been on her every now and then because she wanted her back….Maggie pleaded with her to just listen because she still loved her. Never mind how insulting that was because she cheated on her and Bianca walked away. Maggie cheated on her; she should have known not to….Resse was four minutes away. "You're not even getting along with Reese, I know you fight." Maggie said and Bianca stare a deeper hole in Maggie….Reese was three minutes away…Three minutes was up and the always optimistic very positive Reese walked in and Miranda yelled, "Stay away from mommy, we don't love you anymore!" _


	2. Chapter 2

_**C27: Hollow**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Two**_

Here comes the rain again  
Raining in my head like a tragedy  
Tearing me apart like a new emotion  
Oooooh  
I want to breathe in the open wind  
I want to kiss like lovers do  
I want to dive into your ocean  
Is it raining with you

_**Reese very calmly stood by her family and lear at Maggie like a snake ready to strike.."Get out…" Reese whisper ready to sink fangs into her like a snake…"**__Give me a reason" __**Reese thought and Maggie walked away….Reese switched back to protecting her girls and someone was listening, someone followed Maggie down the stairs then someone gagged her and Maggie felt asleep…**_

_Two weeks later, Bianca had welcome Gabrielle to the world and Reese was there to join her there was happiness for them. __**However, there wasn't happiness in a part of Connecticut and Maggie's mind was talking but not her lips she was perfectly still. She was dressed un-like Maggie and there was a woman who kneels to her named Brenda Cone…."Number fifteen, speak." Brenda said and Maggie said in a monotone voice, "Affirmative, my name is number fifteen." Maggie said…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**C27: Hollow**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Bree and Eliza were following the disappearance of a club called "What you like." **__There had been several disappearances in the last year…__**What you Like was a strip club that seemed to be more as a black hole because certain patrons would end up missing…**__The disappearance range from transgender rocker Zarf, Lena and Maggie….__**All of them had a common factor that was Bianca and Eliza was going to question her but Bree knew Bianca knew nothing. Bree knew who it was…**_

_The lay of the land was simple every guy or girl would look up in the camera and Brenda looked at the video. There was a face recognition software that was a database to know who and what they are….This had a kind of detailing that went into their personal life. This program was created by Erica, Bree's lover at one time when she was in the coma, screwed with her head…Maggie was under the program, __**waitress…..**_

_**Then when the certain song came on, it was time where a certain seat was picked for the main dance in private where anything goes and it was Kristen…She was a big-time player who had screamed raped and then took it back to ruin reputations..She got the lap dance from "Zoe" who's operation was perfect…The song Womanizer came on…**_

_**Zoe did her dance….**_

Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Gotta clue, what youre doing?  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you  
Gettin' more than just re-up  
Baby, you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

_**The top was off and Kristen loves the breasts so nice and form, Zoe's programmed made her an excellent dancer…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**C27: Hollow**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Four**_

_Bree knew that Erica had gotten her next victim…All of these women came from one person and that person was Sarah, Sarah was Bianca first girlfriend who denied what she was and then broke off with her arrange marriage….Sarah had dedicated her life to making sure that no one ever hurt Bianca…That's why the club was there and that's why so many would taken. Brenda funded it…_

Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

_**Zoe was continuing her dance of death, Kristen screams filled the very sound-proof room and Zoe did it with no expressions on her face. She just kept slapping her over and over…Then Zoe just took scissors and just butchered her hair to pieces. Bianca disappointed Zoe and that Made Sarah upset…You see Sarah knew about Bianca's love, whenever Sarah tried falling for someone and it wasn't work, she remembered Bianca it was like a link to her. It was a link she could watch Bianca hurt but just watch and all those Zoe, Lena, Maggie….She knew she was going to leave Reese alone no matter what because Garbielle. **_

_**Zoe then threw her down and took off her panties…."Oh God, what are you a freak?" Kristen yelled…**_

You Say I'm Crazy  
I got Your Crazy  
You're nothing but  
A Womanizer

_**The police cop came…"Don't slow down." Bree said and Eliza disagreed. Part of being what Eliza is was to always inform authorities who she was because she was always F.B.I. However, the Cop-Bot Laura English had other ideas…….**_


End file.
